Multiverse Chase
by Two-Tone Dearly
Summary: (updated!) Twilight Sparkle's crown has been stolen, the thief a former student of Princess Celestia's. Now Twilight begins a wild adventure to track down Sunset Shimmer and regain her crown before all of harmony becomes unbalanced.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop thief!" cried out a voice as Twilight Sparkle whom was recently coronated as Equestria's newest princess was now chasing a mysterious unicorn figure, the figure turned and grinned at Twilight before blasting her with a burst of magic causing the Alicorn to hit the ground.

"Sorry but the only thief here is you, little miss perfect! This crown should be mine by right alone!" The thief told Twilight before galloping off. Twilight awoke hours later as she saw her friends gathered around her as well as the princesses Celestia and Luna.

"What happened? Last thing I remember was seeing a thief steal my crown.." Twilight Sparkle sat up.

"Easy sugar cube, ya don't wanna strain yerself just after getting up, ya took a bad blow from whomever that was that attacked ya Twilight." Applejack told Twilight as she helped her friend up.

"Yeah, wait till I get my hooves on that thief!" Rainbow Dash spoke up, she looked angry her friend was victimized by a robber.

"Easy now my little ponies." Princess Celestia spoke up as she used a healing spell to help Twilight out.

"Thanks Princess, but my crown was taken. The thief told me the crown should have been her's by right. What does that mean?" Twilight asked.

"What? Oh no..." Princess Celestia suddenly knew whom the thief was, she quickly made orders for the other ponies to meet her in the throne room, soon afterward the ponies and Spike, The Princess soon began to explain about the theft and it's meaning.

"Tia, what's wrong? Thou looks as if thou has seen a ghost." Princess Luna asked her elder sister. She could sense something was troubling her, Celestia nodded to her younger sibling and then faced her audience.

"My loyal subjects, as you know Princess Twilight's crown was stolen and I... I know whom the thief is. I never imagined she would resurface again after all this time." Celestia told the ponies.

"Who is it Princess?" Twilight Sparkle asked Princess Celestia, the younger Alicorn was curious as to what was troubling her longtime teacher. Was it the identity of the thief? Twi had to know for sure.

"The thief is or rather was my student before you Twilight, her name was Sunset Shimmer, she was a bright student of mine but alas she couldn't understand friendship so she became demanding and cruel, I had hoped to find a student worthy of holding the Element of Magic and to re-ignite the Elements of Harmony." Princess Celestia explained.

"You thought this Sunset Shimmer was the one huh? But since she became cruel and demanding she couldn't ignite the element of magic where as I did when I was a young filly." Twilight added in as Princess Celestia nodded her head.

"That was when I did my first Sonic Rainboom and got my cutie mark, that was awesome!" Rainbow Dash added in.

"Yeah and I felt so much joy and happiness seeing it too, and that inspired me to make others smile!" Pinkie Pie bounced with joy as she spoke

"Oh and that... that inspired me to show an interest in caring for animals, especially my own animals." Fluttershy spoke in a soft tone of voice.

"Yes, and that Sonic Rainboom of your's also helped me locate those gemstones darling." Rarity spoke up next

"Yeah, ah reckon that Sonic Rainboom inspired me ta help mah family out and that earned me my cutie mark too." Applejack spoke up next.

"I saw it as well and it sparked a magic I never knew I had which helped me pass my test and earn my cutie mark and my place at Princess Celestia's side as her new student, and it also helped hatch Spike too." Twilight Sparkle spoke last.

"Indeed it did, it was when I saw it I knew you had the potential to do it. But now it appears Sunset Shimmer intends on revenge, locating her whereabouts now in Equestria is our main concern." Princess Celestia told the ponies before two guards entered along with Shining Armor and Princess Cadence.

"Twiley I heard about the robbery, I promise I'll find the thief and make him or her pay for robbing my royal sister." Shining Armor approached his sibling and tried his best to comfort her.

"We know who the thief is, tracking her down won't be easy." Twilight told her elder brother.

"Aunt Luna, Aunt Celestia. I had hoped the mirror we sent from the Empire made it intact, but we noticed hoof prints and a discarded black suit, Shining Armor thinks somebody used it." Princess Cadence told her aunts.

"I see.. Sunset Shimmer must have used it to make her escape before the guards came after her. We must go to the mirror." Princess Celestia soon led the party to the mirror, once there the ponies stared at it with awe, Luna approached the mirror and examined it.

"This mirror is more than just a looking glass, it is a dimensional gateway to another universe. This worries me." Princess Luna looked at her sister whom nodded.

"Indeed if one of the Elements of Harmony falls into another universe, that universe could end up unbalanced, total chaos could break out." Princess Celestia told the ponies before a familiar chuckle filled the room.

"Did somebody say chaos? Sounds like my choice of words Celestia dear." Came the disembodied voice of Discord, the Draconequus materialized beside the mirror as he looked into it. "Ah yes, a dimensional gateway. I had always thought these things were lost to the ages, or at least when Sombra warped the Crystal Empire away. It's been 1000 years after all." Discord looked at the mirror before looking at the royal ponies. Discord teleported beside Celestia as he looked at her. "So your worst fear has happened I see. he asked her with a smirk on his face."

"As a matter of fact yes, Twilight's crown was stolen by my former student. Tracking her down now could be an impossibility." Princess Celestia told Discord.

"Princess, couldn't we just go through the mirror after Sunset?" Twilight asked.

"It is possible but we cannot risk unbalancing harmony here or in another dimension, it could be disastrous." Princess Celestia warned Twilight.

"Then one of us should go." Twilight Sparkle looked at her friends.

"Twi it was your crown that was stolen you should go and get it back, besides any of us might cause an imbalance. Besides we'll all be here rooting on ya." Rainbow Dash told Twilight whom nodded.

"Princess I'll go." Twilight Sparkle told Princess Celestia as she stepped forward.

"You're very brave Twilight Sparkle, just be careful since we have no idea what reality you might end up in. Let alone what tricks Sunset Shimmer might have in store for you." Princess Celestia warned Twilight, soon the youngest princess was prepared to venture into another reality, she soon said her goodbyes to her friends and family as she soon entered the glowing mirror, however unseen was Spike whom followed Twilight through the mirror. The two soon fell through dimensional fabric as they were warped into another reality all together.

Twilight groaned as she stirs, she looked up seeing Spike looking down on her. "Spike? Where are we?" Twilight asked as she got up, she was surprised to see she was unharmed by the trip.

"Got me there." Spike answered as the two surveyed their surroundings, they were surprised to see they were in front of a large school.

"Spike I somehow don't think we're in Equestria anymore." Twilight told Spike whom nodded. That was when Twilight noticed something she never thought she'd see, a blue colored rabbit walking on by on two legs wearing a red shirt and white gloves. The rabbit stopped seeing Spike and Twilight before blinking a few times.

"Hey, you two come in from Wacky Land?" the rabbit asked

"Err no, um can you tell us where we are?" Twilight Sparkle asked, the bunny nods his head.

"Sure, your in Acme Acres, and your standing in front of my school, Acme Looniversity, oh and forgive me for being rude, I'm Buster Bunny." Buster introduced himself to Twilight and Spike.

Twilight and Spike both looked at each other, seems the search for Sunset Shimmer has taken an interesting turn.

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously, Twilight Sparkle's crown was stolen by a former student of Princess Celestia whom was identified as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight soon made the decision to chase after Sunset whom has vanished into the multiverse. Twilight alongside Spike whom had jumped into the mirror after Twilight soon arrived in a new world unlike their own. The two soon met with a familiar blue bunny named Buster and learned they have arrived in the world of Acme Acres and standing before Acme Looniversity._ "So this isn't Equestria at all.." Twilight looked around now knowing the mirror had worked. She noticed Buster giving her a look of disbelief as she realized she never introduced herself. "Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners at. I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my assistant Spike." Twilight introduced herself and Spike to Buster. "Eh it's alright. So what's this Equestria place about?" Buster asked Twilight with curiosity. "Well it's where we come from, Equestria is my home and we've come through here looking for somepony. Err I mean somebody." Twilight told Buster. "Well your best bet is to come with me inside, you never know this person your looking for might be inside Acme Looniversity." Buster told Twilight as he went inside, Twilight and Spike followed him. "This place seems impressive, what kind of classes go on here?" Twilight Sparkle asked with interest. "This is where we learn how to be the best toons we can be, we learn from the best here." Buster told Twilight Sparkle, the Alicorn blinked confused as to what Buster meant. "I take it you don't have classes like that where you come from" Buster could tell this was the case from Twilight's expression. "Yeah, you can say that" Twilight Sparkle responded to Buster's question. The trio walked through the hallways past the lockers, everything was interesting to Twilight and Spike. "Hey there's the gang now, i'll introduce you to them." Buster led Twilight and Spike over toward a group of kids whom were of different animal species. "Hey guys, I got a couple of new arrivals I want you two to meet." Buster told the others. "Buster who's your friends?" asked Babs, the pink furred bunny noticed Twilight and Spike and gasped "Buster is that a unicorn? What is a unicorn doing outside Wacky Land?" Babs asked. "Um Babs this one isn't from Wacky Land, and she doesn't look like a unicorn." Buster started to explain before Babs quickly examined Twilight and Spike. "Yes, I'm an alicorn actually" Twilight Sparkle explained as best she could. "Alicorn? Well that does explain the wings." Babs looked at Twilight before continuing to examine Twilight before suddenly dressing up as Albert Einstein. "But ze Alicorn is as rare as ze unicorns are." Babs said in an imitation of Einstein's voice. "We kinda established that Babs." Buster told Babs. He looked back at Twilight and Spike with a nervous smile on his face. "That's my friend Babs Bunny, no relation" Buster told Twi and Spike. "Hey Buster there you are, we're supposed to be..." a green duck wandered up before his eyes widened and fell on the Alicorn, he could hear cash registers ringing in his head. "So what do we have here? I bet everybody would pay big bucks to see something like this, so who are the refugees from wacky land?" Plucky asked Buster. "Plucky we aren't selling them or showing them off for an exhibition. They are here searching for somebody." Buster told Plucky. "Spoil sport, oh well. Buster I was going to remind you about the test in Professor Fudd's class." Plucky reminded Buster "Relax, we can ace that class easy." Buster told Plucky. "and if we don't I can always get a copy of the answers but it'll cost you" Plucky told Buster. Buster shook his head and went back to Twilight and Spike. "I'm sure the two of you should blend in easy here." Buster told Twilight and Spike, the two nodded as Buster led them and the others toward the cafeteria. Once there Twilight and Spike looked around for Sunset Shimmer. "Any sign of her Twilight?" Spike asked. "Not yet... wait a sec..." Twilight concentrated as her horn glowed with magic "Maybe I can lock onto the crown itself, should lead me right to her." she told Spike as her horn shined brightly, this caught the attention of the other students. "Whoa, Buster you never told me she could do that!" Babs told Buster "Babsie I didn't know she could do that too." Buster responded. "Whoa, a built in flashlight, that should come in handy on midnight snacking" Plucky stared in awe. "Hmm something seems to be interfering with my locator spell..." Twilight concentrated. "Hey, that was like you interrupting my aura or some junk?" Came the voice of Shirley as she hovered over catching Twilight off her guard. "Huh? Oh sorry didn't know you could do magic too." Twilight apologized. "Oh it's okay, oh my gosh are you like a winged unicorn?" Shirley asked staring in shock at Twilight. "I'm an alicorn actually." Twilight answered Shirley's question. "Wait a second, has anything else interrupted your aura?" Twilight asked Shirley "Matter of fact like yes, but the other one had major negative vibes and junk." Shirley answered "So she is here, gotta find her." Twilight and Spike rushed off, Twilight tried to use her magic to find Sunset Shimmer. So far she had no luck locking onto Sunset's presence. "Nothing yet..." Twilight told Spike as she kept scanning around. "Twilight, you think we'll find her here?" Spike asked as he too looked around for Sunset Shimmer. "I hope so." Twilight answered Spike before she caught onto another magic aura. "Got her!" Twilight exclaimed as she and Spike followed the trail. Meanwhile on the other side of the school Sunset Shimmer was running for her life, she darted down the hallways looking for a way to escape her pursuer. "Get away from me!" Sunset yelled as she ran for her life. Behind her was an all too familiar little girl chasing after her down the hallways. "Come back! I wanna play tea party with you!" Elmyra shouted as she chased Sunset down. Sunset grumbled having jumped into a reality that was unknown to her, let alone now being chased by some crazy human bent on making her play foolish young filly's game. Sunset using her magic blasts Elmyra through the wall. "I have no time for your pathetic games!" Sunset Shimmer shouted at Elmyra as she ran, taking advantage of her head start, as she ran she suddenly ran right in the path of Twilight and Spike, the two sides crashed into each other. "Hey! Get out of my..." Sunset started to shout before her eyes widened seeing Twilight Sparkle. "Oww. Spike I should pay more attention to where I... You!" Twilight stood up seeing Sunset, Sunset glared at Twilight as her horn glowed. "Ugh, not you! Celestia must have sent you to steal back MY crown!" Sunset Shimmer snorted as she threatened to blast Twilight the same way she did Elmyra. "Your crown? I earned that crown Sunset, and you stole it!" Twilight saw the magic surging in Sunset's horn. "Celestia snubbed me! Her first and most faithful student! Once I return to Equestria I'll use my element of magic to punish her for her betrayal!" Sunset suddenly fired at Twilight only for Twilight to use her own magic to deflect the spell away right into a recovering Elmyra blasting her back through the wall. The magic fight drew the attention of the other students whom rushed over to see what happened. "Whoa... talk about a duel!" Buster was the first to watch, Babs along with Shirley, Plucky, and Hampton all watched the magic battle between Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. "Sunset, you need to stop this! I don't want to hurt you!" Twilight Sparkle told Sunset Shimmer. "Oh but I want to hurt you miss perfect! And your precious Celestia too!" Sunset took aim but instead she fired on Spike, Twilight gasped and threw herself in the way taking the shot, Twilight went down injured from the shot hitting her chest. The students watching rushed to Twilight's side. Moments later Twilight woke up to see Spike, Buster, Babs, Shirley, Plucky, Hampton, and a skunkette whom was friends with the group she had met up with. "Twilight are you okay?" Spike asked "Is she how you say good?" Fifi asked as Twilight sat up. "Sunset, where is she?" Twilight asked as she winced in pain. "Gone for the moment, man that unicorn could make even Monty look nice." Buster told Twilight Sparkle. "She must have found the escape portal back to Equestria, I have to find her and recover the crown she stole from me." Twilight tried to get out of bed but felt pain from where she was blasted at. "Easy, you took a nasty blow there. I'm sure Nurse Granny will take care of ya" Buster told Twilight as Granny dressed in her nurse attire walked in. "Oh I see our new student has made friends already. I'm sure she'll appreciate the support your giving her. Oh I must take my break, the junior nurse will be in soon." Granny told everybody before she left, Buster gulped knowing whom the junior nurse is. "Guys I think we better move Twilight out of here before you know who gets in here." Buster told the group "Buster you expect me to soil my hands by kidnapping somebody from a hospital bed?" Plucky asked Buster "Well Plucky you did see the junior nurse before right? Or did ya get hit in the head with another of Professor Coyote's anvi props again?" Buster asked Plucky, Plucky was about to answer before he suddenly cringed with fear. "When you put it that way Buster, let's do this" Plucky rushed to Twilight's bed and tried to pick her up out of bed "Gah! She weighs a ton!" he yelped before falling over. "Come on guys, maybe we can smuggle her out before.." Buster heard the door and gulped "Too late" he said just as Elmyra entered dressed in a nurse's outfit like Granny's only the difference was her headpiece didn't have a red cross on it, it instead had on it a skull and crossbones. "oooh! A pony patient! Don't worry little ponyhead I'll make you all better!" Elmyra rushed toward Twilight's bed side holding a huge hypodermic needle, "Thanks but no thanks" Twilight's horn lit up as she teleported herself, Spike, Buster, Babs, Fifi, Shirley, Plucky, and Hampton out of the infirmary. "Hey! Where did the ponyhead go?" Elmyra began to search for Twilight, outside Twilight and everybody else appeared outside. "Whoa, neat trick!" Buster told Twilight Sparkle whom nodded. "That was like totally unexpected." Shirley told Twilight Sparkle whom nods as she began to use her magic to heal her injuries. "Twi, we need to find Sunset Shimmer before something else happens." Spike told Twilight whom nods as her aura faded as her wounds were healed back to normal. "But where could she have gone to?" Twilight wondered, using her magic she tried to track Sunset Shimmer's magic trail, she began to pick up the trail "I got her magic trail, she can't be that far." Twilight galloped off with Spike on her back. "I think we better follow her in case that Sunset tries something dirty" Buster led the gang after Twilight and Spike. Meanwhile Sunset Shimmer was busy searching for the exit portal. "Sooner I ditch this place the better. Can't believe Twilight Sparkle followed me here! I knew I should have shattered that mirror when I had the chance!" Sunset growled to herself as she tried to find the portal unaware her magic was giving away her presence to Twilight whom was tracking her again. "Twi, you think she's trying to find the escape portal?" Spike asked "I'd bet my new wings on it she is." Twilight answered as she continued to scan around. "Hey, why not?" Twilight soon took to the skies as she flew around Acme Acres trying her best to close in on Sunset Shimmer, meanwhile Sunset tracked the escape portal's location. "Finally, now to escape!" Sunset grinned as she raced toward the portal's location, she stopped in her tracks when she saw a huge mansion before her. "The portal is in there?" Sunset grumbled as she used her magic to teleport herself inside. Twilight and Spike soon arrived moments later. Twilight landed just outside the gate to the huge mansion. "This is odd, why would Sunset Shimmer come to this place? Unless the portal is inside that mansion!" Twilight exclaimed, though she didn't want to trespass she was sure Sunset already did. "Hold on a minute, I've been in this place many times before." Buster's voice called out as he and Babs showed up. "You know who lives here?" Twilight sparkle answered "Yeah, Montana Max lives in this mansion. I'd be careful of that jerk if I were you" Buster told Twilight. "I think Sunset Shimmer ran inside there. If the escape portal is inside that mansion I'm sure she's already gone inside, I have to go in after her." Twilight Sparkle told Buster and Babs. "We can expect a real storm when Monty sees this." Babs told Buster whom nodded. Twilight Sparkle's horn lit up as she and Spike teleported inside the mansion. "Babsie, I got an idea how to keep Monty from seeing Twilight." Buster whispered a plan to Babs in her ear, Babs gasped hearing the plan. "Oh Buster that's so horrible, so devious, so terrible, so gruesome! I'll do it!" Babs told Buster. Buster rushed off to put phase one of his plan together, Buster soon arrived back at Acme Looniversity, he looked around before spotting his target. "Oh Elmyra!" Buster yelled over getting Elmyra's attention. Elmyra turned around seeing Buster and hearing him call to her. "ooooh! Come here mr. hippy hop!" Elmyra suddenly gave chase as Buster ran, he planned on leading her to Montana Max's mansion. Meanwhile inside the mansion Twilight and Spike began their search for Sunset Shimmer while at the same time Sunset was closing in on the escape portal. "Once I find that portal I can escape this world. This time I'll make sure that Twilight Sparkle will never follow me!" Sunset said to herself determined to escape Twilight's pursuit of her. Twilight and Spike continued their search. Down below Babs waited at the front door. "Where is he?" Babs wondered before she saw Buster rushing up to the door. "Babs when I say three ring the doorbell then duck into the bushes" Buster told Babs "That's your plan Buster? Ring his doorbell and run?" Babs asked "Sorta..." Buster looked back seeing Elmyra coming "three!" Buster shouted as Babs rang the doorbell, the two bunnies ducked into the bushes just as the door opened. "Do you mind? I was busy counting my..." Montana Max shouted as he opened the door only to go wide eyed when he saw Elmyra rushing toward him. "Monty!" Elmyra yelled now picking up speed "Huh? AHHHH!" Montana Max screamed as he slammed the door but before he could lock it Elmyra suddenly knocked the door down on top of him. "Monty? Now where did my boyfriend go?" Elmyra looked around, Montana Max still under the door lets out muffled screams. Meanwhile the commotion caught Sunset Shimmer's attention as she had located the escape portal. "Oh now what?" Sunset grumbled before Twilight Sparkle appeared. "No! How did you find me?" Sunset glared at Twilight Sparkle. "Simple, I tracked your magic aura down Sunset Shimmer. Now give up and return home with me, I'm sure Princess Celestia will forgive your actions." Twilight Sparkle told Sunset Shimmer, Sunset started laughing at Twilight Sparkle. "I'm never returning to a world that robbed me of everything!" Sunset used her magic to blast Twilight and Spike away as she ran toward the portal which was in the form of a large mirror in the bathroom, Twilight glared and followed after Sunset with Spike in tow just in time to see Sunset jump into the portal. Twilight glares and jumps in after her with Spike in tow. Down below Monty had finally gotten the door off him and made an escape from Elmyra, though Elmyra kept the chase up after Monty. "Told ya that would work Babsie." Buster told Babs. "Hey what about Twilight Sparkle? Think she found that Sunset Shimmer yet?" Babs asked "I got a sneaky feeling she did, I heard yelling coming from inside the mansion and it wasn't Monty either." Buster told Babs. Meanwhile Twilight and Spike having jumped into the portal as they were pulled out of Acme Acres. Their next destination unknown to them. Twilight Sparkle groaned as she woke up, the same feeling as before when she and Spike ended up in Acme Acres, she rubbed her eyes as she looked around, she saw a human girl looking down at her. "Where... where am I?" Twilight asked. "Easy, Miss Twombly found out unconscious outside along with your dog, don't worry he's fine downstairs." the girl answered. "Huh? Dog?" Twilight sat up staring at the girl before catching a look in the mirror, she gasped seeing she wasn't a pony anymore, she was human! "Wh..what's going on?!" Twilight panicked. "Easy, sounds to me you probably fainted outside." Blythe tried to calm Twilight down as best she could. Twilight felt no magic, what world was this? And what if she encountered Sunset Shimmer again? To be continued.


End file.
